Blind Eye Betrayal
The Blind Eye Betrayal was a massacre that took place in the Grand Dutchy of Willen against the leadership of the Kingdom of Lombard while under the protection of the Guest Right. While the Kingdom of Lorraine would take no part in the actual massacre they would become seen as the beligerents when the Lorraine fleet brought the Lombard navy to battle outside of Kintzheim which caused any escape to become impossible and also on their way back they (against the command of King Richard Beiberwoosen) would raid farmlands around Cologne killing several dozen people and sacking two villages. Background The Blind Eye Betrayal would form itself from the roots of the First Lorraine-Lombard War where the forces of the Grand Lombard Alliance fought and defeated the Kingdom of Lorraine but at great cost in lives. While Lombard had gained much and so had several of their allies (Dutchy of Lambur, and the Kingdom of Ripuari) it was the Dutchy of Willen that had gained little and had suffered dramatic losses during the fighting causing a bitterness among the leadership of the Grand Dutchy. With this bitterness in mind the Grand Dutchy of Willen would begin negotiating with the new Teutonic leadership of House Beiberwoosen since their control of the Kingdom of Lorraine. Under Duke Odilon Prantl the negotiations had stalled but things were changing beneath the surface as the widow Hanna Meestur came to the court of Kintzheim where her lust for vengeance moved her to make a power play. Hanna would first murder Trudlinde Prantl the wife of Luitwen Prantl who stood as the heir to the dutchy of Willen and then following this murder she would seduce Luitwen Prantl leading to their betrothal and then quick marriage after her seduction of Luitwen led to her pregnancy. Now wife to Luitwen she once again killed her way to power murdering her husbands father leading to Luitwen Prantl becoming the new duke of Willen and now the dutchess she fostered in Luitwen his bitterness towards Lombard and with this new power she pushed the negotiations with Lorraine to new levels. The negotiations reach their final stage and Luitwen wants protection against aggression from the Kingdom of Alcase as well as rights to the mining in the mountains of western Lombard of which Alceste Vesoul is willing to give both leading to Willen agreeing to the plot of Lorraine to murder the leadership of the Kingdom of Lombard and instigate a fight between Lombard, and Lorraine. Prelude With the background of the conflict in mind their would become four major figures that would become the true perpetrators of what was to come in the form of: *'Hanna Meestur' : Hanna Meestur would lose her husband during the First Lorraine-Lombard War and this caused her to come to hate the Kingdom of Lombard and this hatred would lead to her sparking nearly everything that would come to pass in the Blind Eye Betrayal. *'Luitwen Prantl' : The Duke of the Dutchy of Willen lost his elder brothers during the First Lorraine-Lombard War and blamed the leadership of the Lombard Kingdom for this causing him to become obsessed with their downfall. *'Alceste Vesoul' The King of the Lombard city of Vesoul he would become enraged at the betrayal he felt at not being given more of the loot gained during the First Lorraine-Lombard War and thus begin a long plan to gain control of the entire kingdom for himself. *'Richard Beiberwoosen IV.' The new king of Lorraine who had gained power following the Lorraine defeat in the First-Lorraine-Lombard War wanted to spark nationalist feelings in Lorraine by avenging the loss through the destruction of Lombard. With the leadership coming to agree to the plan of destroying the lombard leadership it would become their time to spark this killing through the trapping of the leadership in Willen which seen as an ally would be the only place that could be trusted to host the event. The forces of the Grand Dutchy of Willen would send the brother of the Duke to Cologne where he would make promices of an alliance between Lorraine, and Lombard and were willing to be the intermediary of the negotiations and considering that both were Lombards and historical allies this was agreed to. In order to make the Lombards feel even more secure Alceste would have fake letters sent to Cologne and the King of Lombard from King Fabin Von Orsinio saying that he would also be there in order to make sure everything went by smoothly, but in fact Fabin and the Alcasians knew nothing of the negotiations. The Arrivals Lombard Arrives in Willen Tato traveled to the Dutchy of Willen for the events that were meant to be of great assistance to the Kingdom of Lombard but turned into the Blind Eye Betrayal and traveled with his wife and son and while he met in the palace his child remained with the fleet while his wife was at the market. The Massacre Theolinda and Rathier Theolinda Gausian would travel to the Meeting at Kintzheim where the Blind Eye Betrayal was planned as she was being married to Rathier Prantl the younger brother of Duke Luitwen Prantl of the Dutchy of Willen and while this marriage was planned to unify the two houses it was never actually planned to happen and Theolinda would be sent to Kintzheim before the rest of the Lombards with a group of five guards and got to know Rathier Prantl. Theolinda Gausian would have such an effect over her betrothed Rathier Prantl that after only a weeks together the young Rathier was infatuated with her and this infatuation led to Rathier being left out of the planning of the actual Blind Eye Betrayal and the two would spend all their time together growing quickly into love as the Blind Eye Betrayal moved to its culmination. During the Blind Eye Betrayal it was Theolinda Gausian that was spending time with Rathier Prantl in his room when Rathier was called away by his brother and then while alone in Rathier's room it was Theolinda that was strangled to death by a hedge knight of House Prantl and then left to be found by Rathier. The killing of Theolinda would have immense impact as Rathier's reaction was one of violence with Rathier killing the knight who murdered Theolinda and then fleeing Kintzheim where his family believed he was just upset and blowing off steam but this was proven incorrect when he fled the Willen all together and left for the Kingdom of Lombard where he would stay with House Gausian betraying his own family. Death of the Luitprands Cuthwin Luitprand and his wife Gyhta would travel to the Dutchy of Willen alongside their friend Valhen Gausian for the events that would become known as the Blind Eye betrayal and on the night before the massacre Cuthwin and Gyhta were attacked in their room and Cuthwin put up a brief fight but was stabbed dying there while Gyhta was raped and then stranged and left there leaving both their deaths unknown to the other betrayed of whom asked about them but were told the two were sick and staying in their rooms. The Dining Hall Valhen Gausian would be at the dining hall where the Willen forces instigated the Blind Eye Betrayal and he would be one of the first struck as the Willen made their attack and without a weapon or any warning of what was to happen he was stabbed in the neck and left to bleed out as the massacre unfolded around him. Prellia Gausian was at the Blind Eye Betrayal and was present when the Willen instigated the massacre and she watched as the dining hall became a blood bath and she attempted to fight with a kitchen knife but was attacked by a Willen knight and strangled to death. Near Escape Tato escaped the palace massacre part of the Blind Eye betrayal alongside his friend Ansolvald Hamstra and the two would alongside a party of surviving guards fight there way to the docks where they did not find their fleet but instead the Lorraine fleet who had dislodged their own and following this they were surrounded and killed by the Willen forces. Aftermath Lorraine-Willen Version Casualties Category:History of Europe Category:History Category:Battle